


Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Squick, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Danny didn't know his sister suffered.





	Broken

_No, no she just fell down the steps again she’s okay just a little bruised is all._

It was something that always slipped past Danny’s attention.

It was always the little things about his sixteen year old sister he couldn’t quite understand; their parents labeled her accident prone since she was young. Despite her intelligence she sure was stupid enough to fall down a flight of stairs, haphazardly burn her fingers on the stove, to the puncture wounds she received when patching her beloved Bearbert.

Until he started to notice the truth behind her reasons for doing this.

Jazz was just so good at concealing it like whenever she flashed a smile and reassured him she was fine and tell him it was nothing to worry about and then things would continue as they normally would.

Danny would go back to being an oblivious fourteen year old; he’d deliberately go out of his way to avoid his sister until the next accident and he’d believe Jazz’s lies again.

_It didn’t hurt, it didn’t at all, stop worrying about me, Danny._

* * *

There was something Danny always did notice when he entered his sister’s bedroom, the box of bandages that always sat on her desk. It was always there; the same generic box of band-aids she always used to cover up her cuts. Until the day he rummaged inside his sister’s desk to find a pen that worked; he wasn’t curious about the box of bandages until he opened the drawer.

He found a box, an inconspicuous black box aside from the pen he found inside the drawer. He ignored it in favor of tearing open the lid and the discovery of his action terrified him and what he learnt.

Jazz ran inside her bedroom where she found Danny whose complexion became pale upon making eye contact with his elder sister.

“Danny what are you doing,” she asked.

Danny managed to place the box back in the drawer and decided to excuse himself for his intrusion. “nothing, Jazz I thought I needed something, but it turns out I can’t find the thing,” he said, placing his arms behind his back. “nothing at all.” he promptly left the room taking care to shut the door behind himself.

He returned to his own bedroom where he was alone with his thoughts. The razor blades he found out his sister owned had shaken him and here he was contemplating his hypocritical sister.

Jazz who treated him like a child, who excelled in her studies and studied psychology was only faking.

She was just as much of a faker as he was and took him all the years to realize it.

What great way to repay Jazz and her support when she accepted he was Phantom and after all this time.

Who would’ve guessed after all this time?

Who could have?

“Jazz, your such an idiot,” he said to himself through clenched teeth. “such a little idiot.” he soon felt the stinging of hot tears trickle down his cheeks.


End file.
